


Pink Diamond Support Group

by World_World3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_World3/pseuds/World_World3
Summary: After Spinel's giant injector is destroyed, She and Steven have a heart to heart.





	Pink Diamond Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> This is either a tie in story for a campaign comic I have in mind or its own standalone thing.

Steven and Spinel gently floated down from the exploding giant injector in a pink bubble. After landing (and the bubble popping) Spinel sat against a piece of wreckage. Steven meanwhile leaned against the crater wall. 

“I’m sorry if I felt too cold or professional today.” Spinel blinked. “I just can’t handle your ...toxicity for lack of a better word..”

Spinel frowned tilting her head in confusion. She waved her hand at the wreckage. “Other than this, how am I ‘toxic’?”

”Your constant need for attention.” Spinel unclenched her fist. “I know you can sit quietly for a few minutes but anything longer than 15 minutes you start interrupting me. I get it you’ve been spurned and don’t want to be lonely anymore but I can’t give you all of my heart.” Steven sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “It feels like your trapping me in an Emotional Garden of your own making.”

Spinel went wide eyed and her form glitched like static. “I”m very sorry I’m comparing your actions to that but it's the only thing that will be acknowledged.” Steven apologized.

Spinel curled up against the wreckage hugging her knees. “If i’m so terrible, why don’t you just pawn me off to the Diamonds?”

Steven flinched. “What no! It would just be another garden. Sure they are cuddly-ish right now but the Diamonds are very high maintenance and i have to make sure they don’t backslide into tyranny.” Steven sighed. “It's not you Spinel, it's me. You need for attention just triggers my claustrophobia in an emotional sense.”

Spinel tilted her head in confusion before looking down at her fiddling hands as claustrophobia jokes downloaded into her mind. “Well if you aren’t going to pawn me off, what do you want me to do?”

Steven ran his hands through his hair. “You want to be my friend, yes?” Spinel nodded. “Well how about moving into Beach City? Then we could see each other every day and still have our own little spaces to unwind?”

_But I’m supposed to help you unwind. It's literally what i’m made for._ “ Spinel thought. _But yes, I suppose you do want some breaks from me. _

“Was my reset self better at ...not triggering you?” Spinel shyly asked.

Steven chuckled. “It felt like she was trying too hard to cheer me up. But anyways if you want help and are near Beach City on saturdays, please stop by my house I’ve organized a Pink Diamond Support Group. Though the Diamonds can’t make it every time. I…” Steven trailed off.

Spinel looked to Steven and saw him sitting down against the wall hiding his face in his knees. Spinel crawled over to his side catching a muffled hiccup from Steven. “Hey, it’ll be okay. You don’t have to cry Steven, you’ll get back your Happily Ever After I’m sure of it!” Spinel pulled Steven to lean on her.

Steven merely guffawed before hiccuping again. “There’s no such thing as happily ever after, I’ll always have more work to do.” Steven hugged his knees tighter. “I’ll always have someone after me for what my mom did. And never anyone after Steven Universe. And it's not like therese an absence of reasons to hate my bones. Like for instance disbanding Yellow’s Armies, there's a Holly Blue Agate whom i’ve embarrassed. Not to mention there are five Rubies floating around that I tricked into playing baseball.” Steven sighed through his teary hiccups. “I guess I'll never be my own person in other people's eyes, just a new form for mom.”

Spinel rubbed Stevens back, “This Pink Diamond Support Group thingy, do they play games? Cause if not I can help with setting something up.”


End file.
